Silly Superstitions
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: There is a superstition that if you eat an apple while you brush your hair as you stare into the mirror when the clock strikes twelve, you will see the face of your future husband reflected back to you. Marinette decides to give this superstition a try...


**Author's Note:** for KaliAnn, who had inspired this.

Marinette waited until the clock struck midnight.

As soon as it did she almost tripped over a pair of trainers she had left lying on the floor in her eagerness to lit the candle. Thankfully she caught her footing in time and didn't accidentally set her room on fire or something equally drastic (it would be so awkward to explain to her parents exactly what she was doing to cause this accident). Once she got the large, waxy white, candle (that smelt sweetly like vanilla) lit, Marinette reached for both the apple and her hairbrush.

It was really, really, awkward trying to eat an apple and brush her hair at the same time.

Like really, really, _really a_ wkward.

Marinette wasn't the most co-ordinated person at the best of times and now as she was expected to do all this rhythmic movement at the same time she kept messing up. Every so often the apple missed her mouth entirely as her hairbrush scrapped at the skin on her neck. It was not going well but Marinette was determined.

After all if she did this right she would see the reflection of her future husband.

It was a silly little superstition that Rose had told her and the other girls about at break earlier that week. While Alix and Alya scoffed at the idea and Mylene said she already knew who her future husband was (no one needed to look round to know that Mylene was starring all dewy-eyed at Ivan), Marinette, Rose, and Juleka all agreed to give it a shot.

Marinette mostly figured that she was going to see nothing because while magic is real (Tiki was evidence of that) it didn't necessary mean every superstition was true.

However she really hoped with all her heart that she would see Adrien reflected back to her.

So she stayed focused on the task at the hand.

She was so focused that she didn't hear the light tap on her trapdoor, or the slight squeak when it opened, or even the soft thump when someone landed on her bed.

All she knew was one minute she was eating an apple while she brushed her hair and the next minute she could see Chat Noir's beautiful, big, green eyes reflected behind her in the mirror….

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!"

Marinette dropped the apple and brush as she screamed. She leapt off of her bed as she clutched her chest and almost collapsed in relief as she realised Chat Noir was really sitting behind her and was not just mirage of her future projected into her mirror.

(Thank God her parents weren't home tonight or she would have some real difficulty explaining this to her Dad when he bursts in with the rolling pin.)

"Whoa! Whoa!" Chat held his hands out in a surrendering gesture. "It's only _me_ , Princess! You friendly, neighbourhood, stray. Nothing lethal about me….well," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I have some _purr_ -ty _fur-_ some claws but I would never use them on you."

Marinette barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes at that. " _What are you doing here_?!" she cried out instead. "You frightened me!"

A more serious expression took his face as he took her hand and grazed her knuckles with his lips. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I never meant to frighten you as for why I am here," a mockingly injured expression took over, "you invited me, remember? We were going to watch movies together."

"Oh yeah," Marinette smiled sheepishly, "my bad."

"You're _fur_ -given," Chat purred out. This time Marinette really did roll her eyes as her lazy kitty made himself welcome by stretching out on her bed. "What exactly was it that you were doing before I arrived anyway?" he asked curiously.

"It was nothing," Marinette dismissed, "just a silly superstition. It didn't work." Chat Noir opened his mouth to ask exactly what silly superstition it was and why it didn't work when Marinette suddenly blurted; "do you want something to eat?"

The sudden change of topic easily distracted him as the rest of the night (or rather morning) was spent watching horror movies while gorging on sugar.

Something Marinette came to regret when she remembered she still had to go to school later that day.

"So?" Rose piped up, far too bubbly and cheerful for Marinette's liking. "Did you do it?" she asked excitedly as she bounced by Marinette's desk. "Did you do the superstition?"

"What superstition thing?" Nino asked loudly.

"Some stupid nonsense about eating an apple while brushing your air as you stare at your reflection," Alya explained with an exaggerated eye roll, "it's supposed to show the reflection of your future husband."

For some reason Adrien choked at that but Marinette was too exhausted to pay any attention as she blearily stared up at Rose instead.

"I tried," she replied, "but I, erm, got distracted by a cat and didn't see anything," she lied smoothly as possible, "you?!"

"No, nothing," Rose pouted, "all I saw was Juleka because she was sitting next to me while trying it herself and we saw nothing whatsoever."

"Just goes to show, I suppose," Marinette smiled, "that somethings really are just silly superstitions."

Everyone murmured their agreement at that.

That is, everyone but Adrien, who, for some unknown reason, had turned as crimson as Ladybug's suit….


End file.
